


Everything That You've Ever Dreamed Of

by momothesweet



Series: Night Changes [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crying, Dinner, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Reader-Insert, hopefully, so don't worry guys, the tiniest bit of angst you can probably find in a reader insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5049841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momothesweet/pseuds/momothesweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's your one-year anniversary with Kuroo, and he's got date night all planned out for the two of you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything That You've Ever Dreamed Of

**Author's Note:**

> OHHHH LORDY LORD HELP ME
> 
> Welcome to the first installment of my personal hell - in which I could not get a certain One Direction song out of my head over the summer and I'm finally doing something with it.
> 
> This was originally supposed to be a kuroken, but given the [music video's](https://youtu.be/syFZfO_wfMQ) format, I thought it'd be fun to play with reader insert again and have the readers put themselves into a date night situation with a captain. 
> 
> Before I clog this author's note section, I'll leave you guys to it. Let me know what you think, and feel free to guess which captain or date you'll see next in the series ;D

Tonight is a special night for you and your boyfriend. One year of dating seems like nothing to other couples, but he’s got something fancy planned for the both of you tonight. You’re all dressed up and ready to go. You’re not sure how you managed to get yourself into the dress you picked out ages ago, but it fits your body perfectly. Your makeup is on point, and so are your shoes and accessories and everything about you looks flawless.

You just hope Kuroo thinks so, too.

It took you a ridiculous amount of time to get ready, so you’re surprised that you have just a little bit of time to spare looking through cute and obnoxious selfies of you two. That is, until you hear a resonating knock on the door.

No matter how many times you look at Kuroo, he always manages to take your breath away. Sleek in his black button-up and dress pants, he grins wide and looks you up and down in reverie.

“ _God_ , you look so beautiful,” he says, leaning in to kiss you on the cheek. He’s gentle, knowing that you probably used over a hundred dollars worth of makeup on your face. Regardless of the quality and cost, the makeup doesn’t hide the blush that colors your cheeks.

“So do you,” you say, sneaking a peck on his lips. He blushes, too.

“Please. Not as beautiful as you.” Kuroo’s forehead grazes your hairline, eyes soft and dreamy. “Are you hungry?”

Damn right. In fact, you’re starving. It took you all that time to look good you forgot to eat. A low rumble comes from your stomach; assuming that Kuroo heard it, you playfully shove him back when he laughs.

“Hey, it took me 20 years to get ready. I need to eat.”

“And you will,” he winks. “I know a place.”

A squeeze of your hand and he’s off guiding you down to his car, ready to drive you to a higher class part of town where the lights are bright and the people are way carefree than they should be.

 

Kuroo snagged a reservation at one of the most popular (and more expensive) restaurants in town. How he was able to do that escapes you. How he was able to take you through the back instead of the busy front full of other hungry couples also escapes you. You know he has a way with words, but maybe he hasn’t shown you his full potential. Was he specifically waiting for this day to do so? Maybe.

Both of you are following the host through the kitchen, your boyfriend taking you along by the hand, continuously glancing at you to see if you approve (you definitely do - and you haven’t sat down yet). Chefs and waiters alike greet the both of you like A-list celebrities, your shoes tapping on the tile as you hear pots and pans clanging and inhale everything from seared steak to chocolate hazelnut spread. Kuroo must have spent a fortune doing this for you. Considering the fact that you both have menial jobs while you figure out what to do for the rest of your lives, it’s a big deal that he’s doing this. God knows how long he’s probably saved up.

The main floor is quiet, the tables candlelit and the lighting of the restaurant dim. When you’re seated more privately towards a corner and away from other couples getting lost in each other’s conversations, you’re very much looking forward to getting lost in the one you’ll have with Kuroo. Except not a lot of talking is done in the first couple of minutes. One year later and you’re still staring at him like you did when you first met. Even when you accidentally caught that stray volleyball. With your face.

Soon enough, he asks you about your makeup and your dress and you’re ranting about how eyeliner is tricky and contouring is hard. He’s a wonderful listener, his eyes never leaving yours even though it feels like you haven’t stopped talking since you sat down. He responds to your rant with a quip about his hair, something he never seemed to get right. You don’t care. Kuroo’s bedhead was definitely one of the first things you noticed about him, and why you were attracted to him in the first place.

Wine is served at your table a few minutes later. Though you initially decline to drink because of how expensive it can get, Kuroo protests and encourages you to have a glass with him. When the waiter leaves, you’re at a loss for words.

“Tetsu, how can you afford…?”

“Don’t worry about it,” he says, holding up his glass. “I started saving after we first kissed.”

Your heart wells up with warmth upon hearing that, the memory coming back to you as clear as day: a walk around the park right after the university’s winning volleyball match, a long conversation about your favorite plays during the game, his hands around your waist under the quiet moonlit sky, his eyes you could have sworn sparkled like the stars. The glass in your hand trembles just thinking about it, and Kuroo uses his free hand to hold you still. “To us,” he says.

“To us.”

The clink of the glasses rings in your ears, the wine not nearly as sweet as the man in front of you. Upon ordering your food (which, of course, Kuroo suggests “anything you want”), your conversation with him continues. You talk about your week, how you’re on the tip of deciding what you want to do after you graduate with your degree, any funny or painful customers at work. He does the same; his stories about volleyball practice are your favorites. But these days, Kuroo’s prepping to find a new captain for the team, and hopping around high schools to find hopeful third-years to fill up empty spots. You listen just as attentively as he does when he describes the players he finds at high schools. A well-timed setter here, a gigantic middle blocker there. The two of you could go on forever at the table with the bottle of wine and some bread if it hadn’t been for the waiter to show up with your food.

You dig in immediately. The food is incomparable to anything you’ve made at home. Granted, you’re on a tight budget and much of yours and Kuroo’s meals consist of sodium and fast food so anything beyond that is delicious, but still. Kuroo, who opted for something with fish, holds up his fork with a grin.

“Try it. This fish is ridiculously good.”

“You’re going to feed me in the middle of some five-star restaurant?” You ask jokingly, eager to lean forward and take the bite.

“Yes,” he says. “Do you want me to make airplane sounds for you?”

“Shut up,” you laugh, meeting his fork halfway to take a bite. The fish tastes like some heavenly body cooked it. It was magical.

“Holy shit,” you whisper after swallowing.

“Mhmm.” Kuroo reaches out with his napkin, and you retract.

"What are you doing?"

He chuckles your name, reaching further out to you to wipe the little bit of sauce on your lip. "You had something on your face."

You smile and laugh, and Kuroo tells you that you light up the restaurant with your energy. You can’t imagine how this night can get any better. The food is amazing, the conversation is amazing, Kuroo is amazing. You can see yourself doing this every year for your anniversary.

About halfway into your meal, though, you spot a familiar face across the restaurant. Making eye contact with them was a mistake, because they’re approaching your table. And fast. Kuroo notices right away when your face goes white and you freeze in your seat.

“What’s wrong?”

Before you could answer, your ex stands right over Kuroo’s shoulder. It’s been awhile since you’ve seen them, and for good reason. Your breakup wasn’t pleasant, to say the least. Just when you think it’s been over between you two...it isn’t.

The way they say your name is like the way glass hits the floor. “Who the hell is this guy?”

Kuroo rises and scowls at him. “Hey, you-”

“Shut up,” they sneer as they push Kuroo back down in his seat. With a sharp glare towards you, they say, “You left _me_ for this rooster-headed fucker?”

You’re too shocked and scared to say anything. “He’s-”

“No, I can’t fucking believe you.”

Several waiters and hosts rush to your table, ready to escort them out, but not before taking Kuroo’s food and wine and dumping it over his head. The plate and glass crash to the ground and about five people drag your ex out of the restaurant in a matter of seconds. You have no idea how they got into the place or why they were there, but all you want to do now is leave. Kuroo covered in fish and whatever else was left on his plate makes you want to cry, so much so that you immediately leave the table and step out to the building front, your ex nowhere in sight.

Of all nights, it just had to be this one. Your last relationship is nothing compared to the one you have with Kuroo, and you can’t believe they were the one to fuck it all up. Tears stream down your face as you distance yourself from the crowd trying to get into the restaurant. So much for waterproof makeup. A little pain starts shooting up your calves and you know your shoes need to come off soon, too. Here you are, barefoot outside a pricey restaurant with eyeliner and mascara running down your cheeks.

And Kuroo, smelling like fish and white wine, shows up to hug you tightly.

The kiss he gives you heats up every nerve of your body, and you’re melting into his arms and forgetting any horrible memory that came back when your ex found you. Kuroo’s lips are soft, tender, radiating with all the love he can give to you so you’ll stop crying. It works.

“It’s okay,” he whispers, “I’m here.”

And he always will be.

* * *

 

You hate to admit it, but sitting on the hood of Kuroo’s car makeup-free with a cheeseburger beats sitting inside a pricey restaurant where you feel the need to keep up with appearances. The view isn’t bad, either. Not only do you have Kuroo by your side popping fries in his mouth, you have the city lights decorating the surface while the stars decorate the sky. You confirm your suspicion again that Kuroo’s eyes sparkle like the stars, and you smile after swallowing your food when you think about it. Kuroo catches you.

“What are you smiling about?” he asks, grinning back.

“Nothing,” you respond immediately, embarrassed to say what you’re thinking. You look at him with such sincerity. “Tonight has been so wonderful, Kuroo. Thank you.”

He gulps his soda and leans in to kiss your cheek, this time pressing deeper into your skin now that you’re bare. “Of course. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Another kiss warms you up right away. You barely notice the fishy smell in his hair. You lean into this kiss even more than the last, feeling Kuroo’s hands cup your cheeks that become hotter with his touch. He pulls away, gently biting your bottom lip. There’s a slight change in the atmosphere around you two when you see Kuroo’s smile curl into a smirk. Your heart beats faster, and other parts of your body start to heat up and shiver when he purrs your name in your ear.

Your anniversary date with Kuroo doesn’t end here.

It’s just getting started.

**Author's Note:**

> Insert a dirty line referencing the earlier dialogue "you had something on your face" here


End file.
